closed and locked
by evey charen
Summary: Ketika ia berhenti di depan sebuah jendela, dibiarkannya sinar bulan memandikan seluruh tubuhnya: supaya gadis itu melihat, dan ingat, dan membuka jendelanya.


**Fandom: **Peter Pan**  
Pairing: **Peter Pan/Wendy Darling**  
Disclaimer: **Peter Pan berikut karakter-karakternya © J.M. Barrie. Publikasi fanfiksi ini tidak dimaksudkan untuk keuntungan material apapun.**  
Notes: **Pertama kali ditulis pada tahun 2010. _Minor edit._

* * *

**closed and locked  
**© evey charen

* * *

Masih jelas di ingatannya, bagaimana pertemuan pertama mereka. Ia menangis kala itu; untuk hal yang remeh, dan ia merasa malu sekali karenanya. Tetapi si gadis tampak tak keberatan, dan dalam menit-menit berikutnya, ia sudah sibuk memprovokasi agar Wendy Darling mau pergi bersamanya ke Neverland. Ia sendiri juga tak tahu apa yang ia cari, namun ia terpikat dengan cara gadis itu bercerita.

Beberapa kali ia kemari, ke rumah di bilangan London ini, dan telinga tajamnya mendengarkan suara merdu yang memainkan beberapa peran sekaligus: mengirimkan perasaan bahagia dan ketakutan, antusiasme dan rasa ingin tahu, lewat barisan kata dalam kisah-kisah dongeng. Awalnya ia hanya sebatas mendengarkan, tapi lama kelamaan ia pun ingin melihat. Dan, malam pertama ia mendapat kesempatan itu adalah ketika bayangannya berulah lantas harus dijahit.

Tapi, tidak sedikit pun ia menyesalinya.

Tidak sedikit pun—sampai sekarang.

Beberapa waktu berlalu dari malam terakhir, ketika dengan sepasang mata cokelat tuanya yang berkaca-kaca, Wendy bertanya padanya. Hanya sesaat sebelum ia kembali ke Neverland—kali ini hanya disertai oleh Tinkerbell. "Peter, kamu takkan melupakanku, kan?"

_Tidak akan pernah._

"Aku? Lupa? Kamu bercanda," maka ia pun tertawa; tawa yang terdengar seperti sebuah peluit yang ditiup, dan Wendy tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia senang melihat gadis itu tersenyum, makanya ia tak keberatan meski harus tertawa; meski ia sendiri sedang sedih. "Aku takkan pernah lupa."

"Dan kamu… Kamu akan kembali, kan?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia seolah mengulangi jawaban sebelumnya. "Aku? Ya, aku akan kembali. Untuk mendengar cerita tentang diriku, tentu saja!" Dengan itu ia pun terbang menuju bintang kedua dari kanan dan terus terbang sampai pagi, membawa serpihan-serpihan perasaan aneh di hatinya, dan menemukan Neverland tidak lagi menyediakan rasa nyaman baginya.

_Ini bukan rumah_, pikir anak lelaki itu. Tidak ada the Lost Boys. Tidak ada Hook yang harus ditangani, atau segerombolan bajak laut tak berotak yang harus dibereskan. Para duyung di laguna masih menyanyi, tapi gita mereka terdengar sumbang. Langit Neverland masih berwarna biru pastel dan awannya seperti gula-gula, namun tidak ada lagi cerita untuk didengarkan sembari berbaring berlama-lama memandang langit itu. Tidak ada Wendy.

Dan ia merindukan gadis itu.

Karenanya sekarang ia memberanikan diri. Meskipun ia sama sekali bukan pengecut atau penakut—_sebab aku anak laki-laki paling hebat di jagad raya ini, ha!_—butuh lebih dari sekadar tekad yang kuat untuk terbang ke London dan melayang-layang di atas halaman yang ia kenal. Malam ini salju juga turun; persis seperti pertemuan pertama mereka dulu. Tapi matanya yang awas menyadari satu dua perubahan: tidak ada lagi kandang anjing; tidak ada lagi gonggongan ribut; tidak ada sosok hewan dengan benda berenda dan berpita di kepalanya. Anjing keluarga Darling yang nyaris mengacaukan rencananya 'menculik' Wendy pada saat itu tidak tampak di manapun.

Ia berusaha untuk tidak memedulikan fakta itu. Pikirnya, _hanya seekor hewan, lantas apa bedanya? _

Namun semuanya memang sudah berbeda.

Rumah itu gelap gulita. Tidak ada satu pun jendela yang diterangi oleh cahaya-daun-daun jendela itu tertutup. Putus asa, anak lelaki itu mengitari seluruh rumah, mencari jendela yang dulu digunakannya untuk masuk dan keluar: jendela dengan gorden bermotif dan tiga tempat tidur di belakangnya. Jendela kamar _nursery_ Wendy dan dua adiknya.

Tetapi sekarang semua jendela rasanya sama!

Kebingungan, ia berhenti di tempat ia tiba. Lama dipandanginya jendela yang ada di depannya. Ragu untuk membuka. Ada firasat buruk mengenai hal ini. Cahaya bulan di belakangnya seolah mendukung, maka disingkirkannya lapisan keraguan. Diangkatnya daun jendela itu—

Hanya untuk menerima rasa kelu oleh benda besi yang tak mau bergerak.

Ia semakin panik.

_Mana mungkin jendela Wendy terkunci! Dia… dia tak pernah menguncinya!_

Ia mengitari rumah sekali lagi, kali ini dengan putus asa mencoba membuka satu per satu. Daun-daun jendela itu tak hanya tertutup; mereka juga terkunci.

_Dia tak mungkin menguncinya. Wendy tak mungkin melakukan itu! Dia sudah janji padaku, bahwa dia akan menceritakan begitu banyak kisah mengenai diriku..._

Didongakkannya kepala. Langit yang luas dan cahaya bulan remang-remang seolah mengejeknya. Ia berharap di Neverland sana, Tinkerbell tidak mengetahui kepergiannya kemari lalu mengamuk karenanya. Ia merasa bodoh jika harus diamuk untuk sesuatu yang memalukan seperti ini.  
_  
__...dan aku sudah berjanji pada Wendy untuk datang. _

Ya. Ia sudah berjanji, sudah berapa lama waktu yang lewat sampai ia bisa memenuhi janji itu? Sampai ia akhirnya bisa datang? Ia tak menyadari bahwa waktu di Neverland dan di London mengalami anomali jarak yang kelewat besar. Ia tak menyadarinya bahkan setelah ia kembali lagi ke Neverland—jauh lebih rapuh dibanding sebelumnya—dan mendapati Tinkerbell tidak bisa memarahinya, tatkala sang peri mendapati wajah anak lelaki itu begitu muram.

* * *

Sementara itu di London, hanya beberapa menit setelah bayang milik anak laki-laki itu lenyap, sebuah jendela terbuka. Gorden di dalamnya melambai keluar, seolah ingin menarik kembali apa yang telah pergi; ingin memiliki lagi apa yang telah hilang, dan mungkin takkan kembali.

"Kamu terlambat, Peter Pan," bisik Wendy lemah. Matanya nanar mengamati salju yang perlahan berjatuhan ke bumi, dan ia teringat akan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya dulu: 'Dari manakah salju-salju itu berasal? Mungkinkah dari Neverland? Mungkinkah peri-peri di sana yang menjatuhkannya?' Tetapi ingatan akan Neverland, dan penghuninya, dan seorang anak laki-laki berambut tembaga di sana hanya membuatnya merasa semakin sakit. "Kamu terlambat. Kamu tak pernah datang, sampai sekarang. Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu, dan aku tak bisa terus menjadi seorang anak perempuan… Aku telah tumbuh dewasa, Peter. Aku harus."

Wanita muda itu meraba perutnya yang gemuk, di mana nyawa lain bergelung. Wendy membayangkan bagaimana reaksi anak laki-laki itu mengenai hal ini: bahwa dia tumbuh dewasa dan akan segera memiliki putri; bahwa dia tak bisa lagi menunggu anak lelaki itu, atau menceritakan kisah-kisah yang hanya hidup sekali waktu.

Dengan jari-jari yang bergetar menahan dingin, perlahan Wendy menutup jendela yang tadi terbuka. Gorden itu menampar permukaan kaca jendela, berontak ingin meraih kehidupan di luar sana, tapi kaca ada dan menghalanginya.

Wendy menghela napas. Mungkin lebih baik begini. Mungkin lebih baik jendela-jendela ini tak pernah terbuka; tertutup dan terkunci selamanya. Agar anak laki-laki itu tak datang kemari. Agar bayangannya juga tak bisa menyelinap dan membuat kacau lagi. Agar tak ada kisah menyedihkan lain yang tercipta. Sebab di antara seorang anak laki-laki yang menolak untuk tumbuh dewasa dan seorang gadis yang harus menerima takdirnya di kota London, adalah hal mustahil bagi mereka untuk bisa bersama.

Jendela-jendela yang tertutup dan terkunci itu telah memastikannya.

* * *

**_Fin._**


End file.
